


Daddy's Baby Boy

by Azeazels_Favorite_Toy



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Dd/lb, Diapers, Gay Sex, Hypnosis, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mental Regression, consensual mental regression, fantasy mode, had a lot of fun writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeazels_Favorite_Toy/pseuds/Azeazels_Favorite_Toy
Summary: Matt and his boyfriend Jacob find themselves in a situation both had secretly been wishing for. The only solution is to reach out to close friends and go to the local regression clinic.UNFINISHED, more chapters WILL be added in time. Thank you for reading!





	1. Days of our new lives...

It wasn’t just another day for Jacob, the house husband to his domineering lover. No, today Jacob would be making a big mistake that would change his life forever. He moved with with his lover, Matt, 2 years ago and had left his former life behind. It wasn’t much but Jacob still made some sacrifices. One being him abandoning his AB/DL side. He never told Matt about it, he didn’t want Matt to know. Jacob was very embarrassed of this little fetish and never wanted to think about it again. But soon enough he was plagued with babyish thoughts like he was before. This past week Jacob finally broke down and ordered some supplies online. After seeing Matt off to work Jacob was a mess of guilt and excitement waiting for his package to arrive. He nervously wondered what would happen if Matt found out about this, maybe he wouldn’t do anything, or maybe he would freak out. Matt took Jacob in after a few weeks of online chat. The two got along well together and soon enough they were getting personal and sexual. Jacob had a rough childhood and had a lot of issues with trust and intimacy, but Matt saw right through that wanted to take care of him. Likewise, Jacob soon realized that Matt was the real deal, someone who actually cares about him. So, no matter how sadistic Matt’s sexual exploits ended up, Jacob always knew that he was safe and learned to love being submissive. It was easy with Matt, he had six inches and 50 pounds on Jacob. Matt wasn’t even that big of a guy, it was Jacob who held the size difference. He was always small and it was a huge embarrassment in school, but he learned to accept it as an adult. It didn’t mean he was immature or childish, though it did mean that AB/DL carers lusted after him, especially now with all the new medical and social embrancement of AB/DLs. 

*knock knock*

Jacob looked up to see the mailman walking away from a package at the doorstep. His heart started to beat like a drum. He lept up and toward the door to claim his prize. A flash of cardboard and bubble wrap and suddenly he was staring at a pack of diapers, baby powder, a pacifier, and a blue onsie all neatly laid out on the bed. 

“I can indulge myself sometimes” Jacob said defiantly with a grin

He undressed himself and tossed his clothing aside. Matt likes him hairless so Jacob got permanently lazered from the eyebrows down long ago, which has its perks, like not needed to shave before getting diapered. He unfolded a diaper allowing that special scent of plastic and cotton to spill into the air. He lifted his bottom and slid it underneath him. Jacob savored the feeling of that cool softness embracing his bottom. Cracking open a fresh bottle of powder a small puff escaped creating an intoxicating cloud of the ever familiar smell. Jacob was generous in the application, he loved the feeling of a thick coating of powder. He rubbed it in and wiped off his hands before finally enveloping himself in the diaper, taping it snugly to his waist. Laying there enjoying the feeling, rubbing his diaper, Jacob felt a slight chill. He reached over to the onsie and sat up. Slipping it over his head then struggling to get the snaps in place. Now, now he was in heaven. Jacob popped the pacifier in his mouth and curled up in the bed enjoying this childish ecstasy. After a while he pulled a note pad and a pen from the nightstand drawer and began doodling, with feet playfully kicking in the air. Jacob’s afternoon was spent lazing around in his diaper, drawing, watching cartoons, and eventually pulling out some of his “collectibles” to play with. When the time came to use the restroom, he just let go letting the diaper do its job. 2 O’clock rolled around and Jacob wondered if he had time for a nap before Matt got home at 5. In his babyish haze he chose to lay down on the living room couch with his pacifier and a blanket. Jacob drifted off thinking happy thoughts.

“mmm, the familiar feeling of Matt stroking my back” Jacob thought as he quietly moaned. So many mornings are started with that wonderful feeling

“Jacob, did you have a good nap?” Matt said while gazing down at his diapered lover

“nap? NAP! Oh no I’m on the couch! I’m in a diaper!” Jacob’s body went rigid and he refused to open his eyes

*chuckling* “I think we need need to talk, don’t we Jake? I know you’re awake now” Matt gripped Jacob’s chin and turned his head toward his own. 

Jacob opened his eyes but looked away from Matt, his face glowing red with embarrassment. 

“When you first moved here I saw some things on your computer that made me think you were like this, and I thought you would tell me when you were ready. When you never did, I assumed it was just a phase you went through” now smiling “But, I guess this proves I was wrong” Matt reached over and cupped Jacob’s diapered crotch. “Oh wow, wet already are we?” 

Jacob began to tear up “Mm-a-t uh juss” a muffled cry reminded Jacob of the pacifier still in his mouth. 

“Shhh, just suck on that like you’re meant to. You don’t need to apologize for anything. I’m glad this happened”

Jacob looked at him confused

“In fact, I’ve thought of initiating this myself. I was just concerned that you wouldn’t want it. But after watching you sleep in a diaper happily sucking on that pacifier, it’s clear now that you do want this” a devious smirk grew on Matt’s face

Jacob popped the paci out of his mouth “Matt I-I don’t want this, it’s just that… that…” tears start streaming down his face “I feel so stupid!” he said through muffled cries

Matt wrapped him in a hug and Jacob berried his face in Matt’s chest. “Hey now, it’s okay, everything is okay. I’m going to help you accept this, and we’re both going to learn to love and accept it. 

After Matt calmed Jacob down he picked the boy up and carried him to the bedroom. Matt didn’t know much about changing diapers but he did his best. Jacob said nothing, just accepted it in a confused haze. He couldn’t believe what was happening. One mistake and now he was here not knowing how to to feel. He loved being diapered, and he loved Matt, but did he love Matt diapering him? Did he love Matt like a carer? 

Matt noticed this blank expression on Jacob’s face. “I know exactly who can help” he thought. 

“i’m going to step out and make a call, you just lay here and rest, okay?” Jacob obediently nodded to the request 

Tapping on his phone Matt found the number of a close co-worker. Her name was Elizabeth, or Ellie as people affectionately called her. Ellie was an AB/DL carer and was quite open about it. She didn’t have a little of her own because she works so much, but often helps out with other people’s little’s. 

“Hi Matt! I didn’t expect to get a call from you this evening” Ellie’s voice beaming with friendly personality 

“Haha, well I didn’t expect to be making it. You see, Jacob sorta… well”

“...came out of the baby closet?” Ellie said finishing his sentence

“um, I guess you could say that…”

”OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I KNEW IT! I always thought he seemed like a little! How did he come out? Tell me everything!”

“Okay, okay… I came home and he was passed out, diapered, wet, and sucking on a pacifier. I don’t think he wanted me to find him. He seems modified right now” 

”Oh no that’s too cute! But poor Jacob, did you calm him?”

”I tried my best but he’s still petrified, not crying anymore. I think he really struggles with this side of himself”

“I’m sorry to hear he had such a bad experience. A lot of littles feel like that. Acceptance is very hard for them. But there is good news. There are plenty of resources to help him… you do want to help him right?”

”Yes of course I do! To be honest I’ve been secretly wanting this for a long time”

“Well in that case I think you’re going to make a great daddy, Matt. As for those resources, I’ll text you the link to some hypnosis sessions that will help him accept himself and accept you as his carer. There is also some other things you might consider”

“like what?”

”well, you can help him a lot just by visiting a regression clinic, maybe even sending him to a regression therapy hospital. They’ll regress him how much or how little you and Jacob want”

“wow, I don’t know what to say, Ellie.”

“Have him listen to those hypnosis sessions tonight and tomorrow he should be ready to open up more”

“Okay will do, Ellie. Thanks for the information.” 

”I’m glad to help… and to babysit when things get more settled for you two”

Matt returned to Jacob, still lying in bed, with his laptop and some headphones. 

“Jacob, I have something you need to listen to, alright? It will help you feel better”

Jacob nodded but he knew what it probably was. It was probably some kind of regression hypnosis. Before he met Matt people would offer to regress him with hypnosis and be his carer, but he never wanted that. But for some reason he was about to listen to this without a fight. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard dreamy music and a woman’s voice telling him to close his eyes. Matt stood over him and watched as he obeyed the headphones and started to drift into trance.


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to seek some professional help.

The next morning Jacob awoke in a warm haze of contentment. He remembered yesterday, how Matt now knows of his little side, how Matt changed his diaper last night, but it no longer bothered him as much as it did. Matt had his arms wrapped around Jacob and pulled him closer at the sudden movement. Jacob felt his diapered bottom press against Matt. Such a new and strange feeling he thought. He felt butterflies in his stomach, a new type of excitement for a new era of his life. Jacob bit his lip and laid his arms over Matt’s that were snugly cradling him, hoping this moment and these feelings would last forever. 

Little did Jacob realize, Matt was feeling the same way. “we haven’t snuggled this passionately in such a long time” he thought. “This might be the best thing to happen to us since we met”. Thoughts of their future danced in his mind, mostly wondering just how much of a baby Jacob really was. Would he just dress the part? Or would he want FULL regression training? Would he still like sex If that happened? Matt tried to remember the things he read about last night after laying Jacob down. Everything from diapers, to baby sitters, to more kinky articles, this was a whole new world. But first thing’s first, they had an appointment today. 

”Good morning, baby” The words rolled off Matt’s tongue like butter, the pet name had an all new meaning and they both felt it caress their senses. Jacob let out a sleepy moan in response.

“I wish we could lay here all day but we have somewhere to be this morning” The disappointing news did little to tarnish Jacob’s mood.

“where are we going?” Jacob said as he escaped Matt’s grasp so they could face each other 

“it’s a special clinic that will help us understand this…” Matt reached down to cup Jacob’s diapered crotch “…and what to do about it. They’re going make sure that you’re the happiest diaper baby you can be. Like maybe teaching you to bed-wet if you want”

Jacob had heard of these places but didn’t know much about them. Doctors always frightened him, and this was no different. He was always afraid they would hurt him or make a mistake. Noticing the contemplation on his lover’s face Matt interrupted those thoughts. “We’re just going there to talk, and they might want to look at you a bit. There’s nothing to worry about, I’ll be right there with you the whole time.” 

”o-okay, as long as you’re with me”

The two rose up from bed, Matt took a shower and Jacob made some breakfast practically dancing in the kitchen wearing only his onsie from yesterday. They two sat and ate a quick breakfast. After Matt wiped some raspberry jam from Jacob’s face, surprising him with the gesture, Matt said he better go put some pants on. 

”Shouldn’t I put on some real clothes?” Jacob said concerned about going out in a diaper and onsie

”Those are your real clothes, silly. And besides, they want you feeling comfortable”

Jacob slipped some cargo shorts over his diapered bottom and admired himself in the mirror, he looked so babyish like that… and it felt pretty good he thought. Matt appeared behind him, “here, you should take this as well” handing Jacob his pacifier, making him blush. The two headed out to Matt’s car and for the first time ever Jacob wondered if he should sit in the front seat or not. He looked over at Matt who smiled and chuckled, “let’s wait until you have a carseat, the front’s fine for now, right?” Jacob nodded, “yeah that makes sense”

During the car ride Jacob felt the urge to pee, but unlike yesterday he wasn’t so quick to let it go. Now it wasn’t a game, he didn’t even bring another diaper. “m-matt... I need to uh…” It was clear what he meant by his hands covering his crotch in a slight desperation. “oh um… right. You can just relax. I forgot to bring anything with us, but if you need a change the clinic will help us out” The reality of this was setting in on Jacob. If he went down this path he would have to depend on other people, trust them, almost like he trusted Matt. Normally that would scare him, but the idea of letting go sounded really good to Jacob. Maybe it was time to be naive again… yeah, that sounded nice. With that Jacob relaxed himself and felt his diaper become warm and wet as he stared out the window feeling giddy about what he just did.

“Regal Regression Partners” was the name on the building. Some deep breaths were had before the two walked inside and toward a receptionist. Matt engaged in the usual appointment banter before they were directed to an office where a tall brunette woman was waiting for them

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. I’m Doctor Akame”

“Hello, I’m Matt, and this is Jacob”

“Ah yes, we spoke on the phone, nice to meet both of you” The doctor reaches and shakes both their hands. “Now before we get too into paperwork and boring stuff, I’d like Jacob to just relax and try and be himself for a little while in our play room. While me and you talk about some related things”  
Jacob felt a bit out of place being talked about like he wasn’t there, but then she turned to him and said “So if you’ll follow me I’ll show you where it is, okay?” She placed a hand on his shoulder as she walked in front of him. They walked down a hallway where she then opened a door. The room was neutrally colored like any hospital, but was decorated in babyish patterns, the floor was padded, and there was a big box of toys that looked very inviting. “Here we are, you can do whatever you want in here. This is your space and I want you to get as comfortable as possible. There are some snacks on the counter there as well, please feel free to help yourself. Do you have any questions?” Jacob didn’t know what to say, “um no, thank you, ma’am” Doctor Akame smiled. “Okay then, enjoy yourself.” she said as she closed the door behind him. After she closed the door she reached over to a panel on the wall and pressed a button. Just then Jacob noticed some noise that sounded awfully familiar. 

”Okay Matt, we’re just this next door down.” She lead him down the hall slightly and they entered a dark room with a window in it. “Here we’re going to observe Jacob and try to extrapolate how he wishes to be.” The two watched Jacob mill about the room before sitting near the toy chest and begin digging in it. “It usually takes a minute or two for the music to effect them” she said “Don’t we need his consent to do this?” Matt said concerned and curios “Well that’s what we’re going to talk about while we observe. You see, since you contacted the Regression Council Jacob now exists in a legal gray area, he’s an adult but can’t technically be treated as one since he’s openly acting regressive” Doctor Akame writes something on a clipboard as Jacob starts choosing toys. “So uh, how does he get out of the gray area” Matt says. “That all depends on what we decide on today. If Jacob chooses to remain an adult he will be classed as an adult and can act however he wants from now on without fear of being treated as a child by the state.” Matt watched Jacob start giggling as he moved around some stuffed animals. “Well it doesn’t look like that’s where we’re heading today, is it?” Matt said. “You’re right, Jacob is really coming into himself here. I wouldn’t rate him at more than a 5 from what I’ve seen so far” 

“A 5?” Matt said confused. “5 years old, we try to rate our patients as if they’re biological children” Jacob continues playing with his toys but started to eye the snack table. There was an assortment of cookies and drinks. “Here’s where we’re going to see a defining factor. There are juice boxes, sippy cups, and bottles. Depending on what he chooses and how he drinks them, we’ll know a great deal about his mental state right now.” They both watched as Jacob scooted his diapered butt over to the snacks. He picked up a cookie and bit into it then looked over at the drinks. Without much visible hesitation he picked up a bottle and fell onto his back to start suckling. “Wow, look at him” Matt said in astonishment. “Yes, he’s quite enjoying himself there. I imagine he’ll want to feel like this all the time, this hypnosis isn’t rigged for memory loss so he can remember what it’s like to feel like he does now” 

“So Matt, that brings us to what happens when Jacob chooses to regress and cease being an adult.” Matt turned to her “You will become his legal guardian regardless of what procedures you both choose, and he will lose any freedoms afforded to him as an adult. You will be entirely responsible for him. As of today, you will be responsible for making the procedural decisions. Of course you should consult Jacob, but you will have the final say in anything we do.” Matt stood there feeling the weight of all this information. “Well what would you recommend we do? I want him to feel like that all the time” Matt just looked at his lover and watched the bliss he must be in. “For him to feel like that we’ll need some extensive hypnotic therapy and physical reconstruction of the brain, which is minimally invasive, it just sounds scary. We would also apply some muscular therapy and some hormone therapy to balance his new being. At the end he will have limited speech and limited motor control. These would mean that he would be fully incontinent. He will still be able to walk and communicate himself, as well as retain his memories, it will just be very childishly presented because that’s how he will think. He will be the equivalent of a very young child.” They both continue to watch Jacob who now sucks on his bottle with one hand and plays with a stuffed rabbit in the other. 

Matt feels a burning need to take care of Jacob now, a whole new level of love. “This all sounds like he’d be in a hospital for a long time, he doesn’t like hospitals. I had to convince him it was safe to even come here” Matt looked down at his feet feeling almost guilty. “These procedures shouldn’t take more than a day, and you can be there for him every step of the way. He’ll also be sedated during the truly intimidating parts. Plus, I do all of the operations myself, so two familiar faces”   
“Okay, let’s do this. He probably needs a change now anyway.”

“I already shut off the music, you can go in now and there’s a changing room across the hall with everything you’d need. I’ll wait for you two in my office… and by the way, don’t let him know we watched him, he doesn’t need that embarrassment right now.”

Matt walked into the colorful room as quietly as he could to not disturb Jacob, but he turned around, bright eyed and smiling anyway. “Matt! This was so much fun. I love this place” 

Matt chuckling “I’m glad you had fun, I was worried about you being alone. I know I said I’d be with you the whole time”

“Oh, that’s okay. I did wish you were here with me though”

“I’m sorry, buddy. I’m here now. Do you need a change?”

Jacob looked down at his pants and then back up at Matt “um I think so” he said starting to blush 

“Okay come with me and we’ll get you fixed up before we go talk to Doctor Akame”

Matt took Jacob’s hand and lead him across the hallway into a changing room. It was a small room meant for two people and housed a changing table and a some shelves filled with supplies, along with a shoot marked with a little cartoon diaper for disposal. Jacob climbed onto the table but then looked down and hesitated while his smooth legs dangled from the edge. With a saddened expression and gloomy tone Jacob spoke up “th… this isn’t right, Matt…” the boy looked up at Matt with tears collecting in his eyes.

Matt was stunned for a moment, but quickly jumped into action feeling those protective feelings overcome him yet again. He placed his hands on Jacob’s shoulders and looked into his eyes. “What do you mean this isn’t right? The way you looked back there, in that room, that sure seemed right to me.”

“but, *gulp* I can’t be like that all the time, I can’t wear diapers, I have things I need to do…for you… and us, and they’re going to turn me into a baby here”

“hey now, I don’t want you to worry about that one bit. They’re not going to do anything you don’t want, okay? And if you do choose to become a baby, I’m here for you, we’ll manage”

“i can’t be a burden to you like that, Matt”

“That’s what you’re worried about? Being a burden? Well I can tell you one thing for certain, you’ll never be a burden to me, Jacob. I love you, and being able to care for you like this isn’t a burden, it’s a privilege. I think I’m looking forward to this as much as you are… you are looking forward to this, right?”

”I… I guess. I want to feel as warm and happy as I was in that room… and I want you there with me” Jacob said as he looked up at Matt. They wrapped around each other in a loving hug and Matt laid him down on the table. Matt changed Jacob’s wet diaper and retrieved a fresh one from the shelf. It was a very thick plain white medical diaper. They both laughed at the fluffy monstrosity. Matt could barely get the snaps on Jacob’s onsie fitted because of the thickness. 

”I guess we don’t need these shorts, I don’t think they would fit you now anyway”Matt said, Jacob cautiously agreed 

They walked hand in hand down to Doctor Akame’s office where she was there organizing some paperwork. “Hi Jacob, did you enjoy yourself in our playroom?” She said with a smile. 

Jacob nodded, “yes ma’am” he responded. 

“I’m glad to hear that, would you like to talk about it?” 

“i guess” he said with a hint of embarrassment 

“Okay, that’s good. What we want to do is make you feel how you did in that room. In fact, we can make you feel even better than that. So, what do you think could change in order to feel more like you did in that room, Jacob?”

He thought about it for a moment “Um, I could feel more free. Even in there I felt like I had so much to worry about. And I feel so embarrassed about… this” Jacob looked down at his diaper

“Those are both very understandable, Jacob. Luckily we can help you overcome those barriers and make you feel whole. What you’re describing is your adult mind conflicting with your child mind. It can be very debilitating, I know. The thing is, to fix this you must make the choice to do so.” Jacob perked up at the statement. “So Jacob, do you want to get treatment and become the child you are inside? Or do you wish to remain an adult?”

Jacob looked over at Matt who gave him a glowing accepting smile “I want to become who I really am”

“Okay, that’s simply wonderful to hear. This means Matt is your new carer, you know?” Jacob blushed at the statement. 

“I guess it would be daddy from now on, wouldn’t it?” Matt said, adding to Jacob’s reddening face

“Well, we after some paperwork we can get this started right away. In the meantime, we can do some work if Jacob is feeling ripe for a nap”

“um I might be able to take a nap”

“Great, and I see you’re already sporting one of our special in-house diapers. They’re nice, aren’t they? So I’ll just get someone to take you to your room” She pressed an intercom button “I need a nurse to prep a patient for a pre-op nap” A few moments later a light knock was heard by the door.   
“I hear somebody is ready for a nap?” a young blonde woman said smiling 

“Jacob, Matt, this is Mrs. Smith. If you’ll follow her, she’ll show you where this process gets started.”

The three took an elevator to the next floor and the nurse showed them into a fairly standard looking hospital room, but with some key differences. The bed was more like a crib, and there was a changing table as well. “Well here you are, Jacob. You don’t need to worry about anything, just let us grown ups take care of everything.” She said as she handed him a warm bottle of milk 

“th-thank you” Jacob said, feel especially little being talked to like that

“We’ll give you too some time to talk and make some decisions. There’s a book on the table there with all our services, and some very detailed information about the procedures and their effects. If you have any questions, I’ll be at the desk down the hall.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Smith” said Matt picking up the book 

“Take your time, and Dr Akame will be preparing for your decisions downstairs when you’re all down here” She gave a smile and a little wave as she left the two and closed the door

Matt looked over the book, then at Jacob. “wew, this might take a while, why don’t you go ahead and get in bed, I’ll help you”  
Jacob blushed “I don’t need help…”

Matt pushed up on Jacob’s diaper’s butt as he crawled onto the bed. Then Matt pulled up the bars. “There, all safe” he smirked 

Matt took a seat next to the crib, “So… how uh… how much of a… hmm, well… let’s just follow the book here”

“otay” Jacob said through his bottle

Flipping through the pages, “Oh, perfect. Here are some questions I’ll ask you that will help us decide all this… but uh, they’re pretty clinical so prepare yourself” he said with a concerned expression 

“Number one, how do you feel about full incontinence? “Full” meaning wetting and messing, embarrassed or deal breaker? 

“I guess more embarrassed than anything” Jacob said with his face reddening

“Okay, we’re getting somewhere. Hmm, I’m going to skip some of the more obvious answers, so. Number four, would you like your motor functions to be altered to a regressed state?” Matt looked over at Jacob who stopped sucking on his bottle and was looking rather discouraged. “Hey, this is dumb, right Jakey? How about I just do what I think is best for us instead of making you go through with this?”

Jacob looked up at Matt “okay, I trust you… daddy” They both blushed in their own ways at that

Matt feeling especially responsible and protective “Well alright then. Though there’s something I feel you should at least acknowledge before we start… does baby still want to… make cummies”

Jacob was frozen and beet red with all sorts of thoughts flooding his mind, but he let one gesture escape, biting his lip. “I see, well you get some rest, baby. I’ll see you in a little while” Matt leaned down and kissed Jacob’s forehead. They locked eyes for a moment and Matt grabbed his hand. “I’ll going to take care of you, I love you.” Matt guided the bottle into his mouth smiled before turning to leave the room. Jacob just closed his eyes, a soft melody began to play, and that warm milk was really soothing. It wasn’t long before he was fast asleep. 

Back in Dr. Akame’s office they conversed about a few things but she made it easy with her recommendations and explanations. Soon they had the finalized procedure planned

1- Hypnotic priming [in progress]  
2- Physical regression augmentation [language, emotions, academic memory, fine motor control, continence memory]  
3-muscle softening [prescribe round of permanently stabilizing hormones]  
4-skin regression bath [prescribe round of permanently stabilizing hormones]  
5-full incontinence   
6-nutrient supplement prescription 

But this was all unknown to Jacob who was sedated through the whole thing, which only took 8 hours, but it was recommended that Jacob sleep until the next morning. The clinic took care of everything, including installing the necessary things like a crib, a car seat, a high chair, and a changing table into their home. Even included a months worth of their premium diapers. Matt finished strapping the newly little Jacob into his car seat. “Congratulations, Matt, I hope you two are very happy together” Dr Akame said 

“Thank you for everything doctor, I’m sure we will be”

“One last thing. Since you didn’t have him castrated, all the hormones in his body are going to have some side effects for the next few weeks”

“oh? Like what?”

“Jacob will be especially horny nearly 24/7 and producing a lot of… you know. And because he no longer knows how to handle himself, he’s going to be pretty frustrated and confused for a while”

“Good to know, thanks doctor”

Jacob sat in his car seat happily sucking on his pacifier. So excited to see his husband, now daddy, getting in the front seat turning to smile at his new baby. It all happened so fast, but they were happy, excited even. When they returned home Matt had to hold Jacob’s hand as they walked in, the muscle regression wasn’t much, but baby Jake needed a bit of help to toddle around now. But in the house on the soft carpet he could crawl very easily. 

“Welcome home, babe” Matt wrapped Jacob in a snug warm hug and the baby giggled with glee. “happy daddy!!!” Jacob squealed. “my perfect boy, how about a snack after our long day?” Jacob didn’t respond, just smiled with wide eyes. Matt poured some Goldfish crackers in a plastic bowl, and for the first time daddy put his baby in a high chair. Jacob ate some, and in-between chose to suck on his fingers. But after a few moments a concerned expression grew, and Jacob began biting his lip and rubbing his bare feet together. “What’s wrong, Jakey?” Jacob looked away with a reddening face. “diper daddy…” 

”oh, do you need a change already baby boy?” Jacob looked up at his Daddy trying to find the words “pp… har…” Jacob feeling embarrassed not knowing what to do starting to gently sob as tears rolled easily rolled over his cheeks. “oh!” Matt suddenly remembering what the doctor had told him. Being to enthralled in his new paternal glow, he forgot that his baby still had… other needs. “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay sweet boy, daddy will make it all better okay?” Matt unbuckled Jacob from the high chair and led him to the bedroom. From the literature, he knew it was fine to engage in normal sex with his baby, but Matt was worried how his Jacob would react his regressed state.


	3. Do we get lewd? Yes of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is desperate and frustrated. Daddy is hesitant but knows what to do.

Jacob lay squirming on the beg hugging his favorite stuffed animal, and rubbing his smooth legs together trying to find some relief from the feelings the baby couldn’t understand. Meanwhile Matt was looking through their drawer of special toys trying to decide what he, as a new daddy of a bouncing baby boy should do. He settled on a small vibrating egg that Jacob usually loves. The baby was stripped down to his diaper, and the small egg was slipped into his bottom making him whimper and look up at daddy. “It’s okay my prince, its something to make you feel happy” Matt shined down with a radiant reassuring smile. Daddy pulled Jacob into his arms, chest to chest, with the baby’s diaper sitting on daddy’s thigh. The toy was turned on from the little remote Matt had in his hand. Jacob went stiff, eyes wide, hugging daddy tightly. Matt gently rubbed the baby’s back in comforting circles and pressed kisses into the baby’s soft hair. Jacob squirmed and whined, beginning to rock and mush his diaper into daddy’s thighs. It must have felt wonderful for the boy, breathing heavy and squirming on daddy’s lap. Finally Jacob spasmed and cried out for his daddy. Matt turned off the toy and help his baby till he calmed down. It was already getting late for the baby, he turned to yawning and cuddling into daddy after his diaper was changed, and fell fast asleep in Matt’s arms. Of course there is a crib in the nursery, but Matt figures its better suited for naps, he doesn’t want to give up sleeping with his favorite person. They fell asleep together, for the first time in their new lives. 

The doctor wasn’t exaggerating, Jacob has been almost constantly begging for relief, and his diapers are always a sticky mess when changed. Matt found it cute, wishing Jacob had been this horny back when Jacob was just a sex toy to him. Back when Jacob lived in the house, usually in some kind of bondage, being more of a sex companion than a husband. But times change, and the daddy loves his husband more than ever. The baby usually has the egg in his bottom, and cries and begs for daddy to turn on the “wittle bee!” so he could hump pillows and get some relief. Often Jacob would beg daddy to help, and Matt was happy to help. He was very concerned and careful when they first had sex since the regression. He talked to Ellie for hours before trying to make sure he didn’t upset his baby by doing something wrong. 

“well its not a problem of stimulation, you just need to make sure your baby doesn’t have or relive a bad experience. I don’t know much about his history but from what you told me, im surprised he has sex at all”

Matt let out a longing sigh for his little angel. It was true, Jacob had suffered and been mistreated before he found Matt. “He didn’t at first, he hated it, but he did it to please me because he saw it made me happy. Poor kid… he used to act so tough to try and do those tough things, but now he’s so… innocent, and im not sure if those bad memories will be triggered if he has sex in this new mindset”

”Awwwwww Matt, you’re so in daddy mode. I never thought I would see you being such a softy.” They both chuckled at that comment” But you have to remember Jacob isn’t a kid, he’s a little. They have needs as you clearly have seen so far. Just take it slow and show him that sex with his daddy is a wonderful thing that will make him feel good…. then you two can move on to the more kinky stuff I know you boys like…”

Matt blushed hard “E-Ellie!”

”It’s okay big guy, It’s actually pretty normal for littles and care takers” 

“Really? I never thought-”

”Of course! Think about it, Matty, all littles search for a way to cope when they’re not properly regressed. Usually BDSM stuff is where they end up because its close to feeling cared for in the way littles need.”

Their conversation continued for a while, Ellie reassuring Matt endlessly that he’s doing a good job as a daddy. Little did they know that the baby had woken up from his nap in the bed where Matt had left him to talk in the living room. Jacob crawled around looking for daddy and almost called out for him when he was found sitting on the couch. But Jacob found it amusing that Daddy was talking on the phone and wanted to listen. “-a bit… I mean im a guy, but I cant just ask him to suck me off like I used to. Not sure I even want to ya know, I just want him to be happy” 

Jacob didn’t quite understand what he heard, but he could see that Daddy was not smiling and saying uncomfy things. It was hard but Jacob got the sense that he needed to go to his daddy. Crawling into Daddy’s line of sight, Matt said goodbye to his friend, and turned his attention to his baby, who was adorably hugging Matt’s legs and giggling. “Well hello my little prince, I guess we do need to start using the crib, huh?” Jacob grew a mischievous smile grew on his face, nuzzling into his daddy. Then it faltered and the baby looked a little sad. “what’s wrong my prince? Is your diaper wet?” Matt pressed a firm hand into the boy’s diaper to check. “Hmm, that’s not it, are you a hungry little boy?” The little looked away shyly… “dadee hapy?” he said as innocently as possible making Matt’s heart warm, like his baby’s speech always did now, but the question concerned him. “Jakey? Did you listen to daddy on the phone? Be honest” The boy nodded looking like he had been caught. “Oh my sweet boy, Daddy is just worried about making my little prince happy!” 

Jacob thought hard, biting his lip trying to find what to say. “dadee happy to?” Matt’s heart broke, Jacob was always concerned for his lovers happiness, it shouldn’t be a shock that even regression couldn’t get rid of the boy’s caring nature. “Baby boy… Im very happy” Matt lifted the boy into his lap and hugged him warmly, peppering his face him kisses which pulled a smile and giggle some the little. “I love you, Jakey, more than ever”

Jacob’s sparkling blue eyes were wide and full of happiness when he pressed an awkward little kiss on Matt’s lips, which stirred some feelings lurking inside of Matt. “I wuv uuuu dada!!” He squealed. The two sat cuddling for a moment enjoying the intimacy. But Matt had a burning question that he let leave his lips. “Jakey, do you remember when… Do you remember sex with daddy?” The little looked deep in though for a moment before nodding. “Did you like when we did that?” Matt brushed the long-ish hair from his baby’s eyes. Without missing a beat jacob smiled “mmmhmm Jakey lik daddy touches!” Now it was Matt lost in thought. Jacob was never very easy to communicate with like this, but now it seemed even harder with his limited speech and regressed mind. It occurred to Matt that this was now his job, to decide what’s best for his little. After some some wrapped with thought, the baby started to stir, and rub his legs together, easy sign that Jacob is getting sexually frustrated “DADDeeeeee…. nee-d bee!” 

A devious smile grew on Matt’s lips. “Hmm, I have something better than the bee… would my baby like a treat?” Jacob lit up in glee. “TREEET DADDEEE?!?!” Matt beamed back at the smiling boy “Yes my prince, Daddy is going to help you feel very good!” Daddy bopped the boy’s nose making him squirm and giggle. Daddy carefully carried his baby to the bedroom, letting his padded pp rub against daddy’s hip as he walked, making the baby blush and cling to daddy even harder. Matt sat his baby on the bed and undressed him from the fuzzy sleeper he was wearing for his nap. Next came the diaper, slightly damp, but it was still tossed in aside. Matt turned on the buzzing toy and lay Jacob on his tummy in the center of the bed. “Stay still, baby boy” Matt ordered. A familiar feeling washed over them both. Jacob stretched his arms forward and made his legs tight and straight, just like he vaguely remembered being taught. The little felt so vulnerable but couldn’t help but giggle and squirm trying not to rub against the bed like the toy in his bottom is making him wish he could do. Matt undressed, watching his little boy try to follow orders. 

They were both excited, clearly. The room was filled with lust. Matt climbed onto the bed and sat over the squirming little. He rubbed on the baby’s bottom, leaning in to press a loving kiss on the boy’s head. Matt was rock hard, and after checking on his boy, Jacob’s little member was too, leaking and making a sticky mess on the sheets. “daa- dadeeeeeee! Plees…” The whines almost desperate, Jacob hiding his face in his arms, but pushing his soft little bottom into daddy’s touches. Daddy gently removed the buzzing toy and tossed it aside, slipping in a finger in its place, then 2. Jacob whined and moaned, pushing into daddy’s meaty fingers. “You seem to be enjoying this, little boy” Matt smirked, and pulled out. Suddenly really missing the feeling of Jacob shaking and moaning as he came under Matt’s cock, something they had both worked hard on making sure little Jacob could do. He couldn’t wait anymore, Jacob seemed so needy, and Matt was aching to get some relief of his own. A slow gentle movement pressed Matt’s cock into the waiting boy, who let out the most adorable little moan and wiggle as he took daddy’s cock. Matt just loomed over his baby enjoying the warm feeling of being inside of his lover. He took a few experimental pumps, the pleasure made him collapse on top of Jacob, snugly wrapping his strong arms around the boy’s soft chest. Jacob whined and breathed heavily, wide eyed, wanting more and more. Matt groaned, and slowly found a rhythm rocking into his his favorite person in the world, deeper and deeper. They both groaned and moaned, Jacob whimpered. The noises distinctly daddy and baby. It had been weeks since regression therapy. Both of them were pent up. Even tho baby had been making stickies in his diaper, it wasn’t ever enough. It did the job, but with daddy reminding him what he really likes, baby realizes this is better than the bee.

Jacob was overwhelmed by pleasure. Daddy was fucking him so well, slipping a finger into his waiting mouth to suck on while he took daddy’s cock like a good boy. It was too much, and soon, a pleading whimper, and a very sticky mess. Watching his baby boy cum and moan “dawdeeee” over and over sent Matt over the edge too. As tired as he was, daddy new he had to get his boy into a diaper before post sex cuddles. Jacob was calm and pliable as daddy cleaned him up and wrapped him into a fresh diaper. “fank u dadeee” baby said sleepily, just like he always did after sex. It made Matt happy that the kinky Jacob was still in there. So conditioned, and such a good boy. They cuddled in bliss. Happy daddy and his perfect baby boy.


End file.
